


Spy vs Spy

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Art for a spy AU story :)
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: McShep Big Bang 2020





	Spy vs Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spy vs Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611646) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 



> Melagan asked me to do some art for her McShep Big Bang spy AU story, so of course I said yes :)
> 
> And why wouldn't I when her story is just so good! :) You can find the fic here: [Spy vs Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611646)

Spy vs Spy

This one is the main image inspired by the story. I used elements and things from the story to make a spy themed pic that was more on the fun side, bit still showed that being spy is serious business :D I had a lot of fun putting this together, especially doing a picture of Rodney in disguise ;) (That's DH in 'Shape of the Water', by the way, but it fit the story perfect, just had to add the nametag :D John's body and head came from different pictures, but both are from SGA.)

[Click this link to see the full sized version.](https://media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/Fanart_other/SGA/spyvsspy/SpyVsSpy.jpg)

I also did two versions of a more graphically simple title banner, with just the silhouettes of John and Rodney, and the story title on top. The hardest part was finding a good pics of them with suits on for the silhouettes, but then I ended up using just the heads :D (The source pic was from 'Vegas', one of the few episodes where they were any civilian clothes.)

[Click this link to see the full sized version.](https://media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/Fanart_other/SGA/spyvsspy/SpyVsSpy_red.png)

[Click this link to see the full sized version.](https://media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/Fanart_other/SGA/spyvsspy/SpyVsSpy_white.png)

Working with melagan is always fun, and this time was no exception :) I hope you enjoy the results too ^_^


End file.
